


"Cocktails"

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Bartender Alfie, Drinks, Gay Disaster Thomas Shelby, M/M, Super Sexy Alpha Gay Alfie Solomons, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Summer Tumblr Prompt: "Cocktails". Gay Disaster Thomas Shelby goes to a bar. Alfie pours him a drink. Or ten.





	"Cocktails"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeo/gifts).



Thinking a bartender is flirting with you, Tommy had realized as a baby gay, was never the correct answer. They were mostly in it for the tips, okay? Plus in an indie LGBT bar like this one, on the outskirts of Camden, the bartender had no reason not to be nice to him. Especially since Tommy was on his tenth cocktail by now and at this point _just wished_ the guy would slip something in his drink. He was just… _**Muscular-Tattooed-Arms-Couple-Scars-Beard-Shaggy-Shirt-Fan-Fuckin’-Tastic.**_

“Another one, luv?” The man said and Tommy just nodded, passing him his credit card in silence.

He told himself an hour ago that he shouldn’t stare so much but the fact of the matter was, that was probably two vodka sodas ago, so… who even cares? Apparently not this guy, no sir. He gave Tommy another happy grin, this time showing more teeth than before and Tommy could thoroughly observe the crooked front teeth. Was one of them fake? Probably. Must be, that’s why it looked so funny. And thoroughly adorable, too. _Fuck this guy!_

Tommy took his cocktail, imagining how and when the guy had lost his tooth. Probably a fight. He looked like a fighter. He also looked like he could just bend Tommy over this filthy fucking counter and go to town on his ass. That’s a thought…

“Hey. Should I keep it, then?”

Tommy’s eyes focused again on the bartender who apparently was trying to catch his attention for a good minute.

“What?”

“Here’s your card, mate.” He smiled again, handing him the card back. Their hands touched and Tommy felt a shiver down his spine. _Fuck._

“So.” The bartender leaned a bit closer, giving Tommy a very devious look. “Are you celebrating or mourning?”

Tommy scoffed and took another sip of his drink.

“Can’t a guy just drink to get drunk?”

“Yeah, I suppose. My gain, innit?” Despite other twinks trying to catch his attention, to Tommy’s surprise, the bartender was still there, leaning closer and closer, to the point when Tommy could clearly make out his cologne. Fucking fuck!

“Right. Here, mate, just gonna say it since you apparently won’t: I get off in a minute. And you can, too, if you let me take you home.” He winked at Tommy, _actually fucking winked,_ and pulled it off beautifully, too. “Right. So I clean this up, pour a couple last calls, and you finish your Skinny Bitch like a good boy and call us a taxi, yeah?”


End file.
